


Pink Baby Socks

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Puck gives Quinn a gift.





	

A week after winning sectionals, Quinn finds out that Mr. Schue filed for divorce, and there go all her plans for her daughter to have a good father.

Later, at Glee Club, Puck sits next to her. He fidgets incessantly, so much so that she wants to ask him what the hell he's on. She turns her head to snap at him, his very presence somehow reinforcing the fact that all her plans continue to be obliterated by life, fate,  _God_.

As her eyes connect with his, he smiles, the corners of his lips trembling in a very uncharacteristic way that gives her pause. Then his hand lifts up, and she sees a flash of pink in the center of his fist. "I found these," he says, opening his fingers so she can see little socks that fit entirely on the palm of his hand. "And I paid for them," he whispers, a little pride in his expression.

Quinn would never guess that socks could make her cry, but then again every time Puck auditions for the role that is rightfully his, she knows just what a bitch she's being. She puts her hand over the socks and curls her fingers around his. "Thank you." She owes him more, but right now, that's all she's got to give.

 

 


End file.
